iTwins
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Sam and Carly always thought their lives was screwed up. They always thought that Freddie had a good life. Well suddenly they start doubting that, when Freddie's twin brother shows up, and dark secrets of their family soon starts revealing itself. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story the time line is around season two, when Freddie hit puberty, and the Seddie kiss never happened. Oh and they're around fifteen.

* * *

A year ago

Prologue

_Two fourteen year old teens, Tristan and his twin brother Kyle was arguing again. They weren't sure about what, but somehow it lead to them arguing in the middle of an empty street._

"_I don't see what the problem is." Kyle said._

"_You're my problem! You think you can do whatever you want since you're five hours older than me! Why are you so bossy?" Tristan argued back and happened to look at a speeding black car, driving to them. The car hit the two teens and sent them flying over the car and onto the road. _

_The sudden impact of the two teens, cracked the windshield. They rolled over the top of the black car and over the trunk of the car. Tristan hit the gravel, hard, and rolled onto his back, groaning in pain. He felt warm sticky substance on his face drip down._

Someone give me the name of the pimp who ran me and my brother down._ Was all of Tristan thought, when everything suddenly went black._

* * *

_Tristan then realized he was on a gurney and it's moving. He felt a neck brace on his neck and someone was at his side. He realized it was his best friend Ashley, who had red stains on her hands._

"_Thank god you're okay." Ashley said, nearly breaking into tears, and trying to keep up._

"_What happened?" Tristan managed to ask, fighting the darkness that's trying to rush in on him._

"_Talk about that later." Ashley said._

"_Where's Kyle?" Tristan managed to ask, fighting back the darkness._

"_He's behind you." Ashley said, then a doctor held her back when Tristan was rushed into the back room._

Dream

_Tristan's POV_

_The sudden impact of getting hit by the car was like I was hit with a metal baseball bat. Only a hundred times harder. I heard a cracking sound, it was probably my ribs or the windshield on the car. Maybe both. The hot metal touching my skin on the top of the car and then the trunk. _

_The impact of the gravel hitting my shoulder and then finally laying down on the ground. Something warm and sticky leaked down my face. It was like warm water. The gravel hitting me, felt like getting thrown into dirt. Trust me I know how that feels. Then suddenly everything went black, after thinking about getting the name of the pimp who ran me and my twin down._

Freddie woke up in his bed, and tried to shake the horrible memory away. He didn't want to remember that part of his life. Only getting mowed down because of what his parents had done. How was he supposed to know what they done? He was only twelve when he found out.

Freddie rubbed his eyes. The feeling of getting hit by a car fresh in his mind. But of course it was a year ago. He remembered waking up in the hospital, stitches on his left temple, a cut on his left check, and a punctured lung. His twin brother Kyle, ended up with a cut on his left temple, a cut of his arm, and bruised ribs. How Kyle got less damage than Freddie, he'll never know.

Flashback

_Freddie had woken up in a hospital bed and looked over to see his brother looking at him._

"_Finally you're awake. I was about to call the nurse in, to see how long it'll be til you'll wake up." Kyle said, and smiled at his brother._

"_How sweet. You're using me as an excuse, just to stare at her ass when she leaves the room." Freddie said. _

"_I never said the nurse was a female." Kyle said._

"_I was waking up a couple of times, and noticed it was a female, checking stuff." Freddie said._

"_Oh." Kyle said and there was a long pause._

"_Did they found the pimp who ran us down?" Freddie asked._

"_No." Kyle said._

End flashback

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. He answered it, then rubbed his eyes.

"Hello?" Freddie asked.

"Yo, yo, yo, what up person who looks like me?" Was all Freddie heard Kyle say.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked.

"Um, standing outside your apartment." Kyle said, sheepishly.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Are you going to let me in, or are we going to talk through cell phones?" Kyle asked, then noticed a brunette and blonde walking up.

"Hey Freddie." The brunette said, opening the apartment door across Freddie's.

"Dork." The blonde said and then entered the apartment across Freddie's, then the door closed.

"Fine. I'll let you in." Freddie said and hung up, leaving Kyle alone to collect his thoughts.

_Who's Freddie? And why did that blonde call him dork?_ Kyle thought confused and the door opened, then his twin yanked him into the apartment. Freddie closed the door and the twins looked at each other taking in how much changed between them. They then hugged each other, only for a couple of seconds.

"The last time I saw you, we were in the hospital." Kyle said and Freddie nodded. He remembered getting hit by the car as clear as Sam liking meat.

"Not that I'm mad or anything, buy why are you here?" Freddie asked and Kyle bit his lower lip, the habit he always had, when there was some bad news.

* * *

A/N: Is this a good first chapter? Freddie's real name is Tristan, but I'm going to refer to him as Freddie through out the fanfic, so it doesn't confuse anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

No one's POV

Freddie and Kyle was always told, 'Sometimes I can't even tell you two apart' by their mom. It annoyed the youngest twin, which happened to be Freddie. First, Kyle was a little bit taller, by like an centimeter, he had dyed skater like black hair, and had really dark blue eyes, that seems to pierce through your soul. When he stares at someone long enough, they start to get uncomfortable and start telling him to stop staring. Freddie was Kyle's favorite target. Kyle was skater like.

Freddie though was shorter, had brown hair, and had brown eyes. One the outside, he looked dorky, nerdy, and weak. But when you push him far enough, Freddie would fight, and win. It took ten years to get that strong, mostly due to the fist fights that him and his twin gets into. Freddie was the one with the murderous tendencies, that's why Kyle never pushes Freddie that far. Kyle knew when Freddie had once shouted to a bully, 'Even though it'll a bloody mess, I will chop off your head, and nail on my bedroom door, as a prize'.

"Why do you think there's bad news?" Kyle asked.

"There isn't any?" Freddie asked.

"No there is." Kyle said sitting on the couch and burying his face in his hands.

"What is it?" Freddie asked.

"People found out in the town I was living in. There started to bully me, saying stuff like they did to us before we were forced to switch states. I don't want to move to another state again. I don't want any of this. Why does all of this shit happens to us?" Kyle snapped, standing up. Freddie knew that when Kyle gets mad enough, he starts to say a lot of bad words. "Why did our parents have to do that fucking shit, dragging us in their damn mess? It's their fucking problem, not ours. Why do people try to fucking kill us because of who our parents were?"

"Calm your ass down." Freddie said. _Uh-oh. Every time I go to his house to visit over the summer, he __brings out Tristan. That's not good. _Freddie thought, slightly panicking. "Why are you here?"

"I'm running from the Witness Protection Program. I can not and will not, move to another state. I can not and will not make up another lie." Kyle stated and gripped his brother's shoulders, quite hard. "I don't want to move again. I cannot and will not-" Kyle was silenced by Freddie slapping him.

"Snap out of it." Freddie ordered.

"Thanks." Kyle said.

"Yeah. And release my shoulders." Freddie said, and Kyle removed his hands. The older twin seemed to remember something.

"Why did those two girls call me Freddie, because they had gotten me mixed up with you?" Kyle asked.

"That's my fake name I'm going by. What about your fake name?" Freddie answered.

"Kevin." Kyle spat out. "Such a stupid name."

"I agree." Freddie said. "That's the bad news?"

"Yeah." Kyle agreed, and then buried his face on his brother's shoulder, nearly in tears. "Tristan, what am I going to do? I'm probably on the F.B.I list of people who ran away or something. Probably the first one on that list. A kid in the Witness Protection Program, that ran away. Probably getting looked for or something."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. I'll try to talk my mom into letting you stay with me. Then I'll try to talk the Witness Protection Program into letting you live with us. God damn that sounds like a lot of work." Freddie said.

"Thank you. You're a good brother." Kyle said and hugged his brother. He wasn't sure what he will do, if he didn't have his twin around.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

No one's POV

It took a while to convince Freddie's mom and the Witness Protection Program to allow Kyle to stay with his brother. Kyle was thankful for that they allowed it.

Now the two twins was walking down the hallway of Ridgeway. Some people stared, but didn't really pay attention. Kyle really found it uncomfortable.

_At least they don't know yet._ Kyle thought. Yeah. He was kind of a cool guy, hanging out with a nerd like Freddie. Did hell freeze over? They probably wondered. When they got to Freddie's locker, Principal Franklin walked up.

"Kevin." Principal Franklin said.

"What?" Kyle and Freddie said at the same time. The two looked at each other confused.

"You don't say what, I say what." Kyle said, pointing at his twin, and then pointed at himself. He looked at Principal Franklin. "What?" Kyle looked at Principal Franklin. Kyle almost forgot his fake name, but was lucky he remembered it.

* * *

Kyle only had to the office to get his school things and everything. That lunch the twins sat at a table in the cafeteria together. Freddie was looking over Kyle's schedule.

"Ms. Briggs is a total psycho. I bet she didn't have parents like ours." Kyle said and Freddie looked at his twin.

"Okay then?" Freddie replied, confused. "I hope we don't turn out like them."

"I know." Kyle said and noticed the same two girls that lives across the hall sat down at Freddie's table.

"Hey, nerd, who's the dude?" Sam said and Kyle noticed that Freddie kind of flinched. Kyle had the sudden urge to hit Sam, but didn't. He couldn't hit a woman. Don't these people know all the torture Freddie went through?

"Kevin." Freddie said.

"Hello." Kyle said, a little disgusted. He already didn't like them, because Sam insulted Freddie, and the brunette didn't do anything to stop it. Does that make Sam and Carly bullies? Like Freddie needs more bullying to go throw.

"Hey." Carly said.

"Sup." Sam said and then turned her attention to Freddie. "How did a dork like you, get to hang out with someone as cool as Kevin?" Freddie just stared off into space, the insults flying, the punches, the kicks, the feeling of getting shoved into lockers, getting thrown into the dumpsters, and the car hitting him.

Sam may not have a good home life, but she never been through what he has, and then Freddie ended up leaving the table. Kyle stared after his twin and then turned back to Sam.

"Get to know someone before you judge someone." Kyle spat out at her, and then left the table to see where his brother went off to.

* * *

Kyle was laying on his bed, his head resting on his crossed arms, and stared at the ceiling. He was thinking about bullies. He hated them, and he hated them more when he found out his brother was getting bullied.

How can people judge someone without knowing what they're going through? Does it make them seem cool, when it only makes them a jerk?

_How come Tristan doesn't stand up for himself, like he always did?_ Kyle thought.

* * *

A/N: A little bit of hilarity will come up in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle was suddenly shaken awake from his peaceful sleep by Freddie.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Freddie said, nearly shouting and climbed on top of his brother. "Free food!" The next thing Freddie knew was that the floor suddenly punched him in the face.

"Where's the food?" Kyle demanded, suddenly wide awake at the mention of food and then noticed his brother is still on the floor. "What are you doing on the ground?"

"My face wanted to meet the floor." Freddie groaned out and was yanked up off the ground.

"Let's go get food Floor Face." Kyle said and pulled his brother in the living room.

"Don't you want to change first?" Freddie asked, making Kyle realize that all he was wearing was a Iron Maiden concert t-shirt and plaid boxers.

"I go put on pants." Kyle said and ran back in his room, leaving Freddie alone in the living room, snickering at his brother's pajama choice.

The skater suddenly appeared, tackling his brother down, fully dressed. Kyle pinned his brother to the ground. "If you're going to hang out with the floor you might as well as date it." The pin was reversed and Freddie looked at his twin.

"You're rusty Kyle." Freddie said, and then the pin was reversed again.

"No I'm not Tristan." The older twin said. "I'm still hungry. Let's go get food, mock hobos with it, and then torment the city, till there's an angry mob at your apartment door."

"Been there, gone through that." Freddie said, remembering the angry mob that showed up at their house, when they were twelve.

"Oh yeah." Kyle said, suddenly remembering.

"Get off of me." Freddie said, pushing the oldest twin off of him. Freddie stood up and went to leave a note explaining were they're going.

"I'm still hungry." Kyle said, and then the two exited the apartment.

* * *

Freddie blew through the straw and hit a waiter on the back with the spit ball. The two twins snickered and Kyle blew a spit ball, but missed.

"I think the wind caused it to blow off course." Freddie said. The smart guy was Freddie's cover. The AV club and everything was a lie. He wasn't sure what Kyle's cover was, but he didn't want to ask.

"Sure it did." Kyle said sarcastically, trying hard not to shove food in his brother's face. If he did, Freddie would fight back, and it would result in them getting banned from the cafe. He should know, they've been banned from a lot of places and a lot of properties.

"Yeah it did." Freddie said back and made a spit ball, sticking the ball in one end of the straw. Freddie blew it out onto the waiter, who glared at the teens.

"I would feel much better if I didn't spit in your food." The waiter said, and the boys looked disgusted at their plates. "Psych." Kyle blew a spit ball at the waiter, nailing him on the back of his head. On the waiter's back was a lot of spit balls, mostly from Freddie.

"This feels nice, I guess. Just the two of us, hanging out, like old times. Before everything went straight to hell." Kyle explained.

"Yeah." Freddie agreed nodding in agreement. That was when he noticed Carly and Sam watching. Carly was looking really pissed off, like 'drop dead' pissed. Freddie should know, he had gotten plenty of those looks before, when he and Kyle was twelve years old. Freddie knew why Carly was pissed.

* * *

Freddie was putting his things up in his locker, when he heard someone walk up. He knew who it was.

"Hey Carly." Freddie said. "And Sam."

"I called dibs on Kevin first." Carly said. Freddie was about to say 'who' and then remembered who she was talking about. The boy was confused at what she was talking about and then realized what she was talking about. Freddie was horrified.

"EW! GROSS! EW!" Freddie shouted. "I don't do twincest. Or incest." Freddie didn't care that he blurted out that Kyle was his twin. But that was just disgusting.

"Incest?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah. Ky- I mean Kevin is my twin brother." Freddie said, cursing himself for almost blowing it.

"Kevin is your twin?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. Is it really that unbelievable?" Freddie asked and then his twin walked up.

"I heard yelling and I had to come check it out." Kyle said, causing the two girls to look at him weirdly.

"Yeah. He's weird like that." Freddie said.

"Twins?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Get your mind around it, half the time I can't share the same DNA as him." Kyle said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter ended suddenly. So now Carly and Sam know that they're related.


	5. Chapter 5

Word had gotten out that Freddie and Kyle are twins at Ridgeway. Apparently it's unbelievable that they're related to each other. Many students had walked up and looked at the both of them, trying to see some resemblance. So now the both of them are hearing Sam complaining about her mom's latest boyfriend at Freddie's locker.

_At least her parents didn't end up in a mental hospital._ Freddie thought and looked at his brother, knowing he was thinking the same thing. Carly and Sam left. Freddie held up the pen he was holding.

"I'm going to gouge out both of their eyeballs, if I hear how 'fucked' up their lives are." Freddie said. "'Oh my dad is somewhere in a submarine underwater'." Freddie used a girly voice. "'Oh my mom dates new men ever week'." Freddie used a tough male voice. "I just want to gouge out their eyeballs with my thumbs."

"Tristan, you will not gouge out people's eyeballs just because they annoy you." Kyle ordered.

"There you go again, being bossy. Stop telling me what to do." Freddie said.

"I'm just saying that you can't go around gouging people's eyeballs because they annoy you." Kyle said.

"So. It seems perfectly okay." Freddie said.

"No it's not." Tristan said. "Why did you end up getting murderous tendencies?"

"I'm adorable?" Freddie said, it coming out as more of a question than a statement.

"How is murder adorable?" Kyle demanded and then looked at Freddie, in question.

* * *

Sometimes Freddie did wonder how his parents are doing in the mental hospital, he thought he should visit them, but his thoughts traveled to getting hit by a car. He was in the bathroom, his brother was in the living room watching a show about a guy who claimed to be psychic and solved crimes with his 'psychic' abilities. (1)

He lifted his shirt up and looked at the scar on his ribs. He remembered getting his lung punctured by the car. Freddie ran his finger over the scar. Everything he's been through, just to get it. He heard someone knocking at the door. That was when Freddie lowered his shirt and then went to the living room. He looked at the TV, seeing the 'psychic' bend down till his face was hidden behind a charred skull that a man was holding. (2)

"Come here often?" The 'psychic' asked in a strange voice, causing the twins to burst out laughing the man's, who was holding the skull, expression. (3)

Freddie went and answered the door, to see Carly and Sam standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at the Groovy Smoothie with us. You could your brother with you, if he wants to come." Carly said.

"Can't hang out. To busy watching two guys train to become firefighters to solve a crime." Kyle said.

"It's his favorite show." Freddie explained looking at his brother. Freddie then turned back to the girls.

"Oh." Carly said disappointed and the two girls left, Sam mumbling 'dork'. The teen closed the door and sat on the couch next to his brother.

"You know, Carly has a crush on you." Freddie said.

"I know. We both know we can't date anyone. Because dating leads to trust, trust leads to explaining why we're in the Witness Protection Program, and explaining why leads us into moving to another state." Kyle explained and then looked at Freddie.

* * *

A/N:

(1) – That's a real show. It's called Psych. It's about a guy named Shawn who got arrested for aiding the police department on cases and they arrested him, thinking that he's helping the bad guys. So to get out of going to jail, Shawn claimed to be a psychic, to help the police department with help of his partner and best friend Gus. It's going on it's seventh season in the fall.

(2) - That's an episode called Earth, Wind... Wait For It. It's about an arsonist and murder who's still around. So Shawn and Gus go in a fire station to catch the arsonist and a murderer.

(3) - That's an actual scene in the episode. I choose that scene because it was funny. The look on Lassie's face when Shawn said that to him. Lassie is my favorite character. The actor plays that role so well.


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie lied awake in his bed thinking about how he had gotten his cover story.

Flashback

_Freddie was sitting in an interrogation room with a government worker. She handed Freddie a file and the preteen grabbed it. He opened it and looked at the information._

"_This is you're cover Tristan. His name is Fredward Benson. He goes by Freddie. He's smart. His parents are divorced, so you don't have to talk about his dad. Own it. Learn it. Live it." The woman said and then left the room. Freddie looked at the information and looked around the room._

End flashback

The next thing Freddie knew his name was being said.

"Tristan! Tristan! Tristan!" Kyle shouted over and over again. Freddie woke up getting a face full of a hard cover book with the plastic sleeve of a curly brown haired woman that Freddie remembered was their mom.

"Keep my name down. We don't need to move again." Freddie said and then shoved Kyle off of him. The teen fell to the ground and then he sat on the bed. "What?"

"Mom wrote a best selling book." Kyle said and Freddie looked at the cover.

**Yang**

**The whole story.**

Freddie grabbed the book.

"Wow." Freddie said in actual awe. "She said she was going to publish a book, and she did. I wonder how many people are going to buy this novel." Freddie flipped through the pages.

"A lot." Kyle said. "That was why I woke up really early and managed to get there before the whole crowd ran in. Some woman tried to steal the book from me."

"Wow." Freddie said. "A little to far for a book."

"I know." Kyle said, his tone was filled with excitement.

"Why are you excited?" Freddie asked, going to his closest, and took out a shirt. He slipped off his pajama shirt and put the new one on.

"I get excited over a book and you have to bring my hopes down." Kyle said.

* * *

Freddie walked down the stairs at school and noticed Kyle sitting on the banister reading the book.

"You're seriously reading that book?" Freddie said.

"You're introduced on page 11. You're described as 'a boy who plays ice hockey on polished blades of snarky and sarcastic eloquence'." Kyle quoted and Freddie rolled his eyes. Sometimes Kyle's photographic memory freaked him out.

"What about you?" Freddie asked.

"I'm introduced on page 13. I'm described as, 'a boy who can get anywhere with my knowledge of bans and can speak sarcasm eloquently'." Kyle quoted again.

"Wow." Freddie said. "I'm snarky? Sarcastic sure. But snarky?" Kyle just glared at Freddie as if he was telling him to shut up. "Well, you do speak sarcasm eloquently though." Kyle just stared. "I'll shut up."

* * *

Kyle didn't want to hang out at Carly's apartment. Carly kind of freaks Kyle out, but he'll never talk about it to his brother. It did surprise him when Freddie opened the door and walked in, like he owned the place. Kyle followed and looked at Spencer who looked at Freddie.

"Hey Freddie and his clone." Spencer said and then went back to stirring something. Spencer then looked back the two again in shock.

"This isn't my clone. Kevin's my twin brother." Freddie explained, almost using Kyle's real name.

"Oh." Spencer said. "I didn't know you have a brother." The two teens looked at each other, seeming to have a non verbal conversation. Spencer stared. "How do you two do that? Talk to each other without actually talking?" The two looked at Spencer.

"That happens. Like how we-" Freddie started to say.

"Sometimes finish each other's sentences-" Kyle finished.

"We also sometimes talk at the same time-" Freddie also finished.

"It happens-" Kyle said.

"But we don't do it on purpose." Freddie finally finished.

"Whoa. Mind blown." Spencer said and the twins just smiled at the same times. "And also freaked out."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this chapter being another filler. I'm just getting started. I'll work on dropping hints about what really happened.

Hints so far:

Kyle and Freddie's parents are in a mental hospital.

Freddie and Kyle was hit by a car.

They're in the witness protection program.

Their parents done some thing that made everyone hate them.

Freddie has murderous tendencies.

Freddie wanted to gouge out Carly and Sam's eyes with a pen.

Kyle and Freddie's mom wrote a book explaining everything.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Tell me if the characters are out of character please. If they are, I'll work on fixing them and I'll try to make them in character.

* * *

No one's POV

It was one of those days that you just want to stay home and relax on a Saturday, but that didn't happen. Freddie was answering the door, wearing his pajamas. He wanted to sleep in, but apparently Carly and Sam wanted to hang out.

"Want to come with us to the Groovy Smoothie?" Carly asked.

"I was sleeping." Freddie said and covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Oh well you're awake now." Sam said and then walked in the apartment. Carly soon followed and the girls sat on the couch.

"Well ain't that lovely. You two are so close to me, you bring it upon yourselves to invite yourselves in." Freddie griped and then went into his room to change into normal clothes.

* * *

Kyle tagged along, he didn't want to be left alone. Freddie's sure his brother has slight abandonment issues, but didn't want to bring it up. So the four of them were seated at a table in the Groovy Smoothie, an awkward silence was surrounding them.

"Our cousin once was stabbed in Kansas. It was an accident. He's better know." Kyle said and the two girls stared at them confused.

"Yeah." Freddie said and then stared at the cup he was holding. Kyle stared at the three teens.

"You guys bore me." Kyle said and then left the Groovy Smoothie.

"Does he know his way back to your apartment?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." Freddie said, shrugging it off.

"Oh." Carly said.

"Has he ever been in trouble with the law?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of." Freddie said and shrugged. Carly nodded. "He got shot at by a clown on a bus." Freddie suddenly remembered.

"Uh?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. He kept poking the clown saying, 'what are you going to do about it clown? Uh, uh?' and the clown pulled out a gun and shot at him. But he missed. He broke the window though. The clown was our Uncle Clyde." Freddie said and wondered why did he mention that to them.

"Okay?" Sam asked, confused. What did that have to do with anything.

"I once got hit by a car. The person who hit me was hoping I will die." Freddie said.

"Why would they do that?" Carly said and Freddie was panicking. He didn't mean to mention that and he didn't want to answer that, because it will reveal his secret.

"I can't talk about it." Freddie said.

"We're your best friends, you can tell us anything." Carly said and Freddie's eyes landed on Sam. He arched an eyebrow. Did Carly really think that Sam and Freddie were best friends?

"I can't tell anyone. If I do you'll hate me." Freddie said and then left the Groovy Smoothie. He scratched his arm. Hard. Hard enough to bleed, but not scar. It was his punishment for almost telling them. He knew it was a stupid move, but he didn't care. It's not like he's harming himself or something. It's not like he's cutting himself to feel better. He started to walk to the apartment buildings.

* * *

Freddie walked in and looked his brother that's asleep on the couch. Freddie rolled his eyes. Only his brother can fall asleep at ten in the morning. Freddie sat on the couch, away from his brother's feet. His brother kicks in his sleep. Freddie had the bruises to prove it. Aside from getting thrown into lockers, dumpsters, pushed down the stairs, and getting tied down to the sidewalk, getting beaten up till he peed blood.

He's been insulted so many times, the insults stopped hurting him a long time ago. That's why Sam insults don't hurt him. He remembered all those horrible insults all because of his parents. Was it wrong to hate the people who gave life to them? Well he hated that his parents... Freddie was dragged out of his thoughts, when Kyle kicked him in the thigh.

"Owe." Freddie mouthed and rubbed his thigh, hoping it won't bruise.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for dragging out their secret. Freddie's not a cutter in this. Just saying. Freddie almost revealed his secret.


	8. Chapter 8

"_What I've felt, what I've know,_

_Never shined through what I shown_

_Never be, never see,_

_Won't see what might have been_

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Never shined through what I shown_

_Never free, never me_

_So I dub thee unforgiven"_

Freddie listened to the song and then heard pounding on his bedroom door. Freddie lowered the volume on his Pear Pod that was connected to speakers.

"Tristan! Play something different! I got half that song stuck in my head!" Kyle shouted through the door.

"_Throughout his life the same_

_He's battled constantly_

_This fight he cannot win_

_A tired man they see no longer cares_

_The old man prepares _

_To die regretfully, that old man is me"_

Freddie all of a sudden heard silence and then the door opened.

A girl that looked around fifteen stood there. She had green eyes the color of grass and straight blonde hair with black dyed streaks. She wore a black shirt with purple hems, knuckle gloves, wristbands, a red and black plaid skirt that went to her knees, black sneakers, and white knee socks with blue skull and cross bones.

She looked like a punk rocker school girl. Freddie smiled and ran over to her.

"Ashley!" Freddie shouted and hugged her.

"Hey Tristan." Ashley said, hugging her friend back.

"They changed my identity. People now calls me Freddie." Freddie replied, into her shoulder.

"Oh. That sucks. Kyle told me that Carly and Sam doesn't even know what happened." Ashley replied.

"What name did they give you?" Freddie asked. Since Ashley was really close to Kyle and Freddie, she was an accessory to the boys' parents. She had to suffer the bullies.

"Amanda Marie Costello." Ashley said, after the two friends released each other.

"That sounds like someone's last name. Someone who's in a mafia." Freddie said.

"Yeah. That's what I said. I said, 'that sounds like someone who's in a mafia'." Ashley said, and the two sat on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked.

"I heard that Kyle ran away. Then I found out that he ran away here. So, I begged, cried, whined, got on my hands and knees to beg the government to move me here. I think the people at my old town before we moved, was putting the pieces together anyway." Ashley explained. She really did believe that. "I now live in the apartment above you."

Ashley was naturally skinny, she could eat a lot, but still stay skinny. Ashley used to be a little on the chubby side. Freddie had noticed that.

"You used to be a little chubby. What's your secret?" Freddie asked.

"Co-ed hockey. That dude won't be calling me fat anymore." Ashley said and smiled, at the memory. "I see you're still listening to metal music."

"Mom and Dad used to be a fan of metal music and rock music. Me and Kyle basically grew up listening to this stuff." Freddie explained sadly. He did truly miss his birth parents, but his foster mom couldn't compare to them.

"I can't wait to join sports at Ridgeway. I can't wait to join the boys' football team, their basketball team, or their soccer team." Ashley said.

"Most girls would try out for the cheer leading team, but you would try out of the boys' sports team." Freddie said and the girl shrugged.

She grew up with six older brothers and her dad. Freddie and Kyle would sometimes think that Ashley was probably born with a football in her hands. Her parents had gotten a divorce a few days after Ashley was born. So she grew up with six older brothers and her dad.

"Doesn't matter. If they tell me I can't join the boys' teams. I would prove myself worthy for the team." Ashley said. "If they still tell me that I can't join, I will kick them in their sacks of junk." Freddie and Kyle ended up staring at Ashley, like she just told them that she was an alien.

* * *

A/N: The song at the beginning is called The Unforgiven by Metallica. It's actually a good song that you should listen to. I don't own The Unforgiven by Metallica, or anything iCarly related. I only own my ideas and my OCs. Ashley was mentioned in the first chapter, if you forgot.


	9. Chapter 9

Dream

_Seeing Tristan and Kyle arguing in the middle of the road, made her curious. She knew the boys argued, but truly cared for each other. _

_When Tristan attempted suicide by cutting himself way to deep, and was unconscious in the hospital, Kyle never wanted to leave Tristan's side, claiming that he wanted to be there when Tristan woke up. When Kyle was drowning, Tristan was there, helping Kyle reach the surface of the lake._

_Seeing them both get hit by the car scared her shirtless. She noticed the black car, still drove on, even with the cracked window. The boys were still on the ground, unconscious. She ran to Tristan first. She will admit, she had a little crush on him, and placed her hands on his cheeks, not caring that he was bleeding, and getting his blood on her hands. Tristan's breathing was irregular._

"_Tristan! Can you hear me?" She asked frantically, and then looked at Kyle. She went to his side and checked his breathing, noticing that it was fine. She looked around and went back to Tristan. She was scared and confused. Does she have to leave both boys behind to call an ambulance? _

_S__he then realized something. She looked at both of them. "I'm going to be right back. I'm going to get my grandma and then have her call an ambulance okay Tristan and Kyle. I'll be right back." She knew it was pointless sitting there in the middle of the road, and talking to unconscious bodies. She stood up and then ran to the house._

Nightmare

_All of a sudden a poof of smoke appeared out of nowhere, and she was dancing. She was wearing a ballerina costume and she was eight years old. _

_Her hair was golden blonde and curly. She was ballerina dancing in front of her brothers, dad, Kyle, and Tristan. She noticed her uncle wasn't there like he had been. Her limbs all of a sudden went numb and wooden. Strings appeared out of nowhere and attached themselves to her body._

"_Dance little ballerina. Dance I command you to dance. I control you." Her uncle's voice said._

"_No! I won't! I won't dance for you!" Her little eight year old self shouted to the voice. She wasn't going to be her uncle's puppet anymore. "I won't be your puppet!" She all of a sudden turned to her normal age. She was still being controlled by her uncle. "I'm not your puppet!"_

Ashley woke up and rubbed her face off, trying to get rid of the sweat. Kyle and Freddie was sitting on her bed. Freddie had his hand on her shoulder, as if he was trying to wake her up. The boy removed his hand.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kyle asked.

"What do you mean?" Ashley said.

"You were shouting about being a puppet." Freddie said.

"Just a nightmare." Ashley said and looked at the alarm clock. "We have to get ready for school." Ashley threw the covers off and the boys left the room. She tugged down her pink Eeyore pajama shirt and looked at her purple Eeyore pajama pants. It was the only girlish thing, she'll let touch her.

* * *

A/N: Just a perspective from the POV of the car incident. What do you think being a puppet meant? And yes, I put 'shirtless', and no it wasn't a mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle, Freddie, and Ashley was walking down the hallway of Ridgeway. Ashley was wearing a black skirt with purple frills that went to her knees, black sneakers, white knee socks with orange skull and cross bones with Monday in blue lettering written across the top.

"So. This is Ridgeway?" Ashley asked, not really interested.

"Yeah." Freddie said in the same tone.

"Does the bullies rape people?" Ashley asked, and the both boys winced at the memory of their old school. One of Freddie's friends ended up getting pregnant because a jock raped her.

"Not really." Freddie said, trying to push the memory away.

"If someone is getting bullied, does the teachers do something about it?" Ashley asked and the boys winced again at the memory of the teachers standing by watching, not even doing anything about it.

"Yeah." Freddie said uneasy.

"Do people help the person getting bullied?" Ashley asked and the boys winced again at the memory of people not doing anything, when someone is getting bullied. They were to scared to stand up to them.

"If it's Sam, then no." Freddie said. Nobody ever dared to stand up to Sam when she was pushing someone to the dirt and insulting them till the words don't hurt. She had a police record and people didn't want any broken bones.

"Oh." Ashley said and then noticed something. "I see a try out sheet. I'm going to check it out." Ashley somehow ended up grabbing both of her friends' arms and dug her nails in Freddie's arm. Ashley released them and then ran off.

"Why does she have to dig her nails in my arm?" Freddie asked, rubbing at the little indents that Ashley left behind.

"I don't know." Kyle answered honestly.

Carly and Sam saw the whole thing. They looked at each other, looks of confusion written across each others' faces.

"How does Freddie know these people?" Carly couldn't help but ask Sam. She honestly did wonder. Carly had started to feel that Freddie was acting like two people.

Kyle walked off and Freddie walked up to them.

"So. I found a spider in my room on the wall and ended up looking it up to see if it was poisonous." Freddie said randomly. _Not that I would mind getting bitten and dying but they don't need to know that._ He thought to himself. "I found out that it was harmless and it's called a Wolf Spider. They eat bugs and fruit. They're like Daddy Long Legs, but smaller and more creepy looking."

"Okay." Sam said confused and looked at Carly. "Where were you born? I was born on a bus."

"It was a cab." Carly said. "I think."

"I was born at a circus." Freddie said in a monotone voice, causing the two girls to look at him with 'what the fuck' faces. "In the audience. Our mom didn't know she was pregnant with twins. Kevin was born in a gas station. Dad wanted to get some snacks on the trip to the circus, and then five hours later I was born. They didn't want to go to the hospital."

"Why?" Carly said.

_Because they're insane and they're-_ Freddie was interrupted by his snarky comeback in his head, when hands grabbed his shoulder quite hard.

"Dude, they have this amusement park that's going to open, me, you, and Kyle has to go." Ashley said in Freddie's ear, forgetting to use Kyle's fake name.

"Who's Kyle?" Sam asked, staring in confusion. She could have sworn she heard that name from somewhere, but couldn't remember.

"Anyway, we have to go." Ashley said, ignoring Sam's question.

"I thought you hated skirts. Would you start wearing dresses later?" Freddie asked.

"If someone suggested I should wear a dress, I'll be punching their lights out." Ashley said.

"Like that deer on that mountain from 2009?" Freddie commented.

"You want me to kick in someone's headlights?" Ashley said.

"Or smash someone's headlights in with a sledge hammer." Freddie said.

"You already did that. You once decapitated that mannequin with a wooden baseball bat. Scared that poor lady half to death." Ashley said remembering that. She knew Freddie did have murderous tendencies.

"That mannequin was looking at me in the wrong way." Freddie said, the two teens completely forgot about Carly and Sam, who stared at them. "Why are you wearing skirts if you hate dresses?"

"The only reason I'm comfortable wearing skirts is because I'm wearing shorts under this." Ashley said and then lifted her skirt up revealing gray baggy shorts, with a red stripe on the sides.

"You're weird." Freddie said and then left. Ashley let go of her skirt, when people started staring.

"Thanks for the compliment." Ashley said after Freddie, and looked at the two girls. "Sup?" Ashley followed after the boy.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter the big secret will be revealed. So stay tuned for the big secret.


	11. Chapter 11

"_And the road becomes my bride,_

_And the road becomes my bride_

_I'm stripped of all but pride."_

Ashley, Freddie, and Kyle walked in the entrance of the amusement park. Ashley was wearing a light blue shirt with a flower pattern going up her left ribs and gray baggy pants. Freddie looked behind him, he felt like he was being followed. Kyle noticed that Freddie had been doing that for a while.

"Would you relax Tristan? Who could be following us? Mom and Dad?" Kyle teased.

"Shut up." Freddie said.

"Will you two girls quit fighting?" Ashley asked. "Let's go have fun." Ashley grabbed the two boys arms and dragged them in the park. "Keep calm and have fun." Freddie looked at his friend and brother.

* * *

The next thing he knew he ended up on a cart with Ashley and Kyle. The cart looked like it had mummy wrappings on it and went through a tunnel, that looked like it was painted yellow. Freddie sat in the first cart, Ashley in the middle, and Kyle in the last cart.

They were wearing lap belts and holding onto the protective bar. Ashley was cheering, Kyle was laughing in amusement, and Freddie was sitting there, until he got a face full of fake cobwebs. Freddie pulled the stuff of his face and got another face full of fake cobwebs. Ashley and Kyle started to laugh.

* * *

After helping Freddie get the cobwebs off his face, they decided that Ashley needed to confront her fear of llamas and went to the petting zoo. Freddie and Kyle stood at the fence watching as Ashley stick her arm out, to pat the llama. A girl who looked to be around four was patting the llama.

"Come on Amanda!" Kyle shouted.

"You can do it!" Freddie called back and Ashley placed a hand on the llama, then her arms shoot up in the air.

"I did it!" Ashley shouted in triumph.

"Be careful! Llamas are gangsters! They spit on you and walk away!" Kyle called to Ashley.

"They truly are gangsters. I mean, what other animal will spit on you and walk away?" Freddie agreed.

* * *

The three teens was now walking down the hallway to Freddie's apartment and Ashley proudly wore an '**I touched a llama**' button on her shirt. Freddie was holding a bag of popcorn and Kyle held a bottle of soda.

"We got to go back there someday you guys." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Kyle agreed.

"We should bring mom and dad one day." Freddie said hopefully and his brother grabbed Freddie's shoulders.

"Tristan. As much as I care about them. They're in a mental hospital getting the help they need." Kyle explained. "I want that to, but we can't take them out, drag them all the way here, just for an amusement park, and take them back to the mental hospital." Kyle seemed to think about something and looked at his brother.

"How come we never visited them?" Freddie asked. "Aren't we bad children, if we don't visit them?"

"People would try to kill us if we show up there. They would say, '_children of murderers burn in hell'_." Kyle said.

"Your parents are murderers?" Said a shocked voice that all three teenagers knew so well. It belonged to Carly and she had heard everything they said. Their biggest secret was out in the open.

* * *

A/N: If you still don't know, their secret is that their parents are murderers.


	12. Chapter 12

Somehow Kyle, Freddie, and Ashley ended up in Carly's apartment, sitting on the couch, while Carly paced in front of them, and Sam was in the kitchen eating a bacon and ham sandwich.

"Can you stop pacing? You're tiring me out." Ashley said.

"No." Carly said. "I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that your parents are murderers." Carly said.

"And you two think your lives are fucked up. Try being constantly told '_children of murderers burn in hell_', get hit by cars, and have people try to kill you because your parents are serial killers. What fun." Freddie said. Carly and Sam stared at them.

"Why did your parents kill people?" Carly asked.

"They had mental problems." Kyle deadpanned.

"Wow. You like getting straight to the point." Freddie said.

"Really?" Carly asked confused.

"Yeah. They challenge someone. They write riddles for the person they challenged to find the person they kidnapped. If time runs out and they kill the kidnapped. The person they challenged has to solve the riddles they placed and then move onto the next riddle. It's like a big circle that has no ending." Freddie explained. "They called themselves the Ying Yang Killers."

"How did she end up in all that?" Carly asked referring to Ashley.

"She's our best friend. She was over at our house, and everything. She ended up going through what went through, because of it." Kyle said.

"Oh." Carly said, and started to pace in front of them, causing the three on the couch to groan.

"If your parents are murderers, does that mean you're in the Witness Protection Program?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"What are your real names?" Sam asked curious.

"Full names, or just first names?" Freddie asked.

"Full names." Sam said.

"My full name. Tristan Kyle Scott." Freddie said.

"Kyle Tristan Scott." Kyle said.

"That's not weird at all." Carly said.

"Like I said, our parents are mentally unsound." Freddie snapped back.

"My full name. Ashley Mary Lou Jones." Ashley said and then sighed.

"Wasn't that your mom's name?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. I never knew her. I lived with dudes for fifteen years. They never talked about her that much." Ashley said and fingered the '**I touched a llama**' button on her shirt.

"Oh." Carly said, she started to pace again. She needed some time for it all to sink in.

"Maybe we should go." Kyle said and the three teens left the apartment.

* * *

The three was in Ashley's apartment, laying down on her floor, under sleeping bags.

"She took it easily than I expected." Kyle said.

"She's in shock. Give it till morning and she'll start freaking out thinking that we'll become murderers to." Freddie said and shrugged.

"Oh." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Freddie said and bite his lower lip. He was thinking about something.

"Does this mean that we have to move again?" Kyle asked, like he read Freddie's mind. Freddie and Ashley looked at Kyle at the same time.

"I hope we don't." Freddie said and Ashley nodded her head, agreeing with Freddie.

"I was barely here for four weeks and then people finding out our parents were murderers, what a record." Kyle said, sarcasm dripping in tone and then closed his eyes.

"I was here for one week." Ashley said and shrugged.

"Two years." Freddie said and then looked over at his brother. "And you fall asleep on us." Ashley felt some tears fall down her cheeks.

"I don't want to move to a different state, lie about who I am, and all that other shit. It's so hard." Ashley said. "Keeping up with all that stuff."

"I know. I hope we aren't forced to move again." Freddie agreed. He didn't want to go through all that trouble of making friends, lying to their faces, keeping who he really is a secret, end up getting their trust, but breaking theirs in the end, once they find out who his parents are, and end up being forced to move again.

Yeah. It takes a strong person to handle all that holding their head held high. Freddie heard his brother sigh, and wondered if Kyle was trying to read his mind again.

"I don't won't to go through all that anymore. I just want to be who I am." Ashley said. "Without going undercover or something. What am I? A spy?"

"I know right?" Freddie agreed. "Is it to hard to ask-"

"Quiet." Kyle ordered, "I'm trying to have a peaceful dream that doesn't involve getting tied down to a sidewalk and get beaten up till I piss blood." Freddie and Ashley shuddered at the thought.

Freddie shuddered because he knew what that felt like and Ashley shuddered because she couldn't bear the thought of peeing blood when it wasn't her time of month.

"That must be uncomfortable." Ashley whispered to Freddie.

"Yeah. It-" Freddie started to whisper back but his brother faked snored loudly trying to get them to quiet down. "Let's talk in the morning." Ashley nodded and reached over to her lamp. She turned it of and threw the room into darkness.

"I wonder if we'll be forced to move again." Ashley said.

"Me to Ashley." Freddie agreed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" Kyle snapped.

"Sorry. You'll be a nagging husband." Freddie said and can tell his brother rolled his eyes.

"You'll be a bitching wife." Kyle countered.

"Take that back." Freddie ordered.

"What are you going to do? Bitch me to death?" Kyle countered and then Ashley heard something that sounded like fighting. She sighed. She wasn't sure how she can survive without the Ying Yang Twins in her life.

That was what the police called Freddie and Kyle, because of their status of being the Ying Yang Killers children. She wasn't sure who came up with that name for the twins, but it didn't matter.

* * *

A/N: Someone requested longer chapters so here's a longer chapter. Four pages long. Hope this explains some of their past.


	13. Chapter 13

No one's POV

Freddie walked up to Carly and Sam. His stomach was twisting it knots and he feels like he's going to throw up. Ever since Carly and Sam found out his parents were serial killers, he was nervous about how they're going to treat him. Would Sam still pick on him? Would Carly still treat him the same?

"Hey." Freddie said. Carly was putting on lip gloss and Sam was leaning against the lockers eating a turkey leg.

"Hi Freddie." Carly said.

"Hey Freddie." Sam said.

"What no insult?" Freddie asked.

"Not today Freddie." Sam said.

"Then tomorrow?" Freddie asked. He knew it had something to do with his friends thinking he's going to murder them if they make him angry.

"No." Sam said and Freddie sighed, walking away. If there was going to be awkward silences around them, then they should not hang out. He was going to tell them that he had a meeting with the Witness Protection Program and he might move again. He was going to also them that they also had to show up.

* * *

Freddie, Kyle, and Ashley sat at a table together at lunch. They weren't eating, because they were nervous. Nervous because of what will happen during the Witness Protection Program meeting.

"At least they didn't hit us with a car like last time." Kyle said.

"Yeah." Freddie agreed and picked at the crust on his sandwich.

"At least they didn't try to beat me up. I hope that guy is still singing opera." Ashley said and the boys' eyes widened. Suddenly Freddie felt a surge of anger course through him.

"Who tried to beat you up? I will gouge out their eyes with my thumbs." Freddie said and the other two teens' eyes widened.

"Tristan." Kyle whispered. "Calm down. I don't another repeat of people running away from me, since my brother is probably going to be a murderer when he grows up."

"I bought you ice cream, which is the only apology you're going to get out of me." Freddie said.

"You ate my ice cream cone." Kyle said.

"And you attempted to kill me with a golf cart." Freddie finished.

"How was I supposed to know golf carts can go that fast?" Kyle mumbled and Freddie shrugged.

"Are we going to move or not?" Ashley asked her two friends. "If we do, I'm going to have a hard time tracking both of your asses down and then go on a road trip just to get there."

"I know." The twins said at the same time and Ashley winced. That always freaked her out at they say things at the same time. Sometimes they finish each others sentences or have that back and forth talk that always ended up freaking her out or confuse her.

"I don't want to be the freak again at a new school." Freddie said.

"I don't want to be called emo or Wrist Slasher." Kyle said.

"Wrist Slasher? That's my thing." Freddie said offended and Kyle rolled his eyes.

* * *

Freddie, Carly, and Sam was walking home to the apartment building. Freddie was trailing behind, while Carly and Sam was talking about some boy that Carly currently had a crush.

"He's so badass." Sam said.

"So is blowing up a building and not end up getting arrested isn't badass? Or being wanted in the states of Ohio and Mississippi ain't badass." Freddie said, hoping his friends thought it was a joking tone. Carly and Sam just looked at Freddie, as if they realized he was there for the first time.

"You blew up a building?" Carly said shocked.

"I had help." Freddie muttered. "It wasn't an alone job." They stared at Freddie like they haven't seen a human before. Maybe they were shocked that wimpy, nerdy Freddie could actually blow up a building and get away with it, expect being wanted in two states. Freddie turned and went inside the apartment building, getting yelled at by Lewbert.

"NO TEENAGERS IN MY LOBBY!" Lewbert screamed at Freddie.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I END YOU!" Freddie shouted back and took the older man by surprise. Freddie went up the stairs, his day couldn't get any worse, his day was already bad. First his friends just shunned him, acted like he wasn't there, got yelled at by Lewbert, and has a meeting with the Witness Protect Program, because a certain brunette couldn't keep her nose out of his business.

He sat on the couch, waiting for Kyle and Ashley to get there, so they can wait till it's time to get to the Witness Protection Program meeting, which lies their future of moving or staying. The two teens walked in and sat on the couch next to Freddie.

"Why did she have to stalk us? I mean, how mature. She couldn't keep her nose out of our business. We don't butt in, on her business." Ashley said, angrily. "Why were your parents murderers?"

"They had mental problems. How many times do we have to say that?" Kyle said and looked at Freddie. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. My friends shunned me. I think they don't want to hang out with a guy who lived with murderers." Freddie said and Kyle shrugged.

"Like we were thrilled when we found out that Mom and Dad were murderers." Kyle said.

"You fainted." Freddie said to Kyle.

"And you wanted to drive their heads five hundred feet." Kyle shot back.

"Touche." Freddie said and Kyle shrugged.

"Just tired of moving. The worst thing possible is the whole town figuring it out. You lived here for two years and nobody did. Either the people in this town is stupid, or you hide it well." Kyle said and his brother shrugged.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the rushed chapter. I think it's rushed and maybe OOC. I'm sure Carly and Sam would treat Freddie differently.

Sam isn't being mean to Freddie, because she's worried that Freddie would plot her murder and then murder her.

Carly is cautious about Freddie. She's wondering if she would hang out with Freddie, and take him back in like how they were friends before they found out.


	14. Chapter 14

Freddie pulled the blankets and sheets off his bed. He put it in a pile with his clothes. Kyle walked in holding some of his clothes.

"So..." Kyle trailed off. He didn't know what to say to his brother.

"I know." Freddie sighed and put some of his clothes in the pile.

"Ashley was..." Kyle trailed off again. They both knew what each other were thinking, by reading each others' body language.

"I can't believe it either." Freddie answered. Ashley was crying and they had to carry her to her apartment after she passed out from crying. Kyle nodded and put the clothes he was holding in the pile.

"So excited?" Kyle asked. He was looking for a conversation.

"Kinda. Carly and Sam said they would throw a party." Freddie explained. "Do you think I could really bitch you to death?"

"I'll just ignore you. Like I always do." Kyle said. "What time is the party?"

"There isn't a party. They promised they would keep it a secret." Freddie said. "It would be like a mini party for us."

"Oh." Kyle said and Freddie nodded. "Would they really throw us a mini party?" Freddie shrugged.

"I mean they know we're the Ying Yang Killers sons. They think we'll be murderers in our future. At least we know how to control ourselves other than some people we know." Freddie said and Kyle nodded.

"Seriously. A circus. I'm glad I'm not you." Kyle teased.

"At least I wasn't born on a gas station floor." Freddie shot back.

"Touche." Kyle said back slowly and then tackled his brother on the pile of blankets, sheets, and clothes.

"Get off of me, man." Freddie ordered and tried to push his brother off of him.

"Can you really believe that Ashley's uncle really raped her?" Kyle said, not moving from his spot on Freddie.

"Yeah. She said it and started to cry. I believe her." Freddie said and wondered how can people actually do that to family.

"Can you really believe that our parents were actually murderers?" Kyle said.

"Like we said, they had mental issues that needed to be sorted." Freddie said and then started to push Kyle off of him. "I'm not sure about you, but I need some personal space." Freddie pushed his brother off of him who hit the ground with a thud. "We should visit our parents some time soon."

"Yeah. Whenever 'some time' is." Kyle said and used air quotes.

"What's with the air quotes?" Freddie asked.

"What air quotes?" Kyle asked confused.

"You know. The 'ones' you just used." Freddie said and used air quotes.

"Those weren't air quotes. I was just practicing what I'm going to do to my old bullies' eyes when I see them." Kyle said.

"I think your murderous tendencies kicked in late." Freddie said.

"Sorry. I'm just excited that we don't have to move." Kyle said. "Now help me up so we can wash our stuff." Freddie helped Kyle up and then grabbed half of the pile of laundry. Kyle grabbed the other half and the two boys walked to the door, bumping into each other jokingly.

Flashback

_Kyle and Freddie was sitting on the blue colored couch, bored. Their parents went on a business trip. Freddie was lying down on his back and Kyle was sitting on Freddie's stomach. Since Kyle was the oldest, he said, 'that since I'm the oldest I can do whatever I want and I get the biggest slice of cake'. The youngest didn't mind though, so Kyle was changed the channel past the news. All Freddie heard was something about the Ying Yang Killers._

"_Wait go back to the news." Freddie said and pushed his brother off of him. Freddie grabbed the remote and changed it back to the news. There was a live news report in front of the jail. The anchor woman was saying how a police officer figured out all the riddles and talked the Killers into surrendering to the cops. The Ying Yang Killers was pushed into the prison, but the twins noticed that it was actually their parents. _

_Freddie wanted to drive their heads five hundred feet and Kyle ended up fainting, falling off the couch. Freddie heard muffled yelling outside and Freddie went to the door. He stood up on his tiptoes and then peeked through the peep hole noticing the angry mob. They had pitch forks, torches, and everything. Freddie backed up and tripped over his brother, who was stirring awake. _

"_Owe." Kyle said and heard the muffled screaming. "What the hell is going on outside?"_

"_Angry mob." Freddie said and then heard police sirens. He saw the red and blue lights flash through the window. He knew the police car pulled up, since the muffled screaming disappeared. There was a knock on the door._

End Flashback

* * *

A/N: Freddie, Kyle, and Ashley didn't move. Also this is the end of the fanfic. I don't know how to end this chapter. My first thought was to end it when Freddie and his brother was bumping into each other, or to end it with the flashback. So here is the end of the fanfic. I'm already planning on making another fanfic.


End file.
